Cato and Katniss
by 10Kitty10
Summary: A story about how modern day Peeta and katniss a thrill ride through the whole story. LOTS OF DRAMA!


**So this is my first long novel that im doing... Im scared that i might not get any followers from lack of updates but i have been so busy lately that its hard to even be on here a week at a time so be greatful for any updates from me and enjoy the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. **

XxxKatnissxxX

His broad shoulders stand out of the bleachers while Gale throws his arm around my shoulder. "Stop it!" I throw Gale's arm off of me and get up off the baseball bleachers.

"What's wrong babe? You seem so tense." I grit my teeth at him and he walks away. Thanks jerkoff. Cato comes rushing around the side of the bleachers.

"What the hell!"

"What?" I whip around and turn to Cato and his face is beet red.

"You said you would give Gale a chance!"

"Yeah and he blew im already dating Marvel! You knew that!"

"1 more chance?"

"Hell no. he's did all my friends he can go screw himself." I walk past Cato but he grabs my wrist and runs toward his car. I close my eyes shut because I hope he's not running because Gale's there. To my surprise Gale isn't there and Cato is pointing to the back of his truck. There was a bunch of flowers in the backseat and a gift. "Is that from Gale?"

"Yeah! He really likes you."

"If he really liked me he would stop being such a douche bag." I jump into the back of his truck and Cato drops the subject. He drives out to the meadow and pushes me into the lake again while Finnick and Johanna break sticks from trees and try to stick frogs with them.

"Guys were 16 you should stop trying to kill frogs disection was in 6th grade," Cato says leaning back on his arms.

"We should play some music." I run to my phone and put it on full volume while I play Evanscence and Cato plays his fake guitar. I laugh and roll back on the ground.

"I got some serious fake guitar skills." He stares out at the water while Glimmer comes rushing down the hill of the meadow with a ring on her hand.

"Hi Cato!" Glimmer throws her arms around Cato's neck and Cato flips her over into his lap. And kisses her fully on the mouth.

"Hi sweetie. What's going on?"

"Nothing much Gale just wants to talk to Katniss, he asked me to tell you. He said to meet him by the old Oak tree." Great... I get to be hit on in my own forest., How handy.

"Tell him I said go to hell." I smile slightly and Cato punches my arm while Glimmer rolls off his lap into the freshly cut grass.

While Cato and Glimmer are having their lovey dovey fight I turn off my phone and stare at the striking boy across the pond. His wavey blonde hair falls right behind his ears, I get completely into my own world with his eyelashes. "What are you staring at there?" Cato grins and rips grass out of the ground and throws it at my face.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on I saw you staring at Peeta. Trust me he likes you go for it."

"God cato just because I look at someone doesn't mean I instantly wanna go out with them."

"Well I know him he's a good guy. If you don't have a taste for Gale Peeta's about the exact opposite." Cato stares down at his pocket and his phone vibrates. "I have to go, want me to drive you home?"

"No i'll be ok."

"Ok bye." Cato basically runs and throws Glimmer over his shoulder. I stare back at the boy across the pond, his knees are tucked into his chest and after a couple of minutes his head falls agaisnt his knees. I look away and then his head comes back up and stares at the pond, he doesn't seem to notice me so I just keep staring. he finally notices me staring so i whip my head away from my deadly gaze and he grins and maybe even giggles at me. He sets his hand down into the water and makes the pond ripple. I put my phone in my hand and set it to camera. as soon as he looks away from me I snap a picture without him noticing. My first offical crush. Great. He buries his face in his knees again and I wonder if I should go talk to him. After a few minutes of staring at each other and laughing when we catch each other. He gets on his feet and starts to walk towards me but he catches sight of Gale nods his head and turns around. I frown.

"Hey Catnip."

"Gale I told you to leave me alone!" Gale doesn't take the hint and he sits next to me grinning like an idiot. Peeta must have heard me screaming at him so he sat alittle closer to us.

"Ease off the screaming the shit doesn't help a converstaion, or a relatoinship."

"GALE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH WERE NOT DATING!"

" ALL I'VE BEEN IS NICE TO YOU ALL YOU'VE BEEN IS A BITCH!" I get up and turn to leave but Gale grabs my wrist and slaps me. Peeta's eyes get wide and I rub my cheek, he gets up and runs towards Gale.

"What's wrong with you, you can't hit a girl!" Gale goes to punch him but Peeta flips him over and Gale falls on his back.

"Whatever mellark boy! Your dead meat!" I grab Gale's ankel and trip him while he's running and he falls again flat on his face. Peeta laughs and sits down next to me. He rubs my cheek. Gale runs off.

"Is your cheek ok?" I smile and take his hand off my face.

"Yeah it's fine Gale usually does stuff like this."

"Screwed up stuff?" I laugh and he moves his hand towards mine. I move my hand alittle closer and he tangels my fingers with his.

"That's all you're getting out of me today."

"I didn't expect more." He smiles and looks back out over the pond. "If you wanted to stare that long you didn't have to take a picture." I blush and he giggles and takes my phone away from me. "I at least wanna see how good it is." I laugh and smack the phone out of his hand, he picks it up again and I leap to get it but he catches me and pins me over his lap.

"Give me my phone!" I don't say it so seriously so he keeps my phone and laughs at my failed attempts at trying to get it back.

"We'll see.."

XxxPeetaxxX

I turn away from my locker and look up at the clock 2:25 Dismissal. Yes! I run to the art room and catch Mrs. Trinket Kissing Mr. Abernathy. "Oh sorry!" I back out of the room but the art teacher comes up behind me.

"Oh it's alright Peeta, Would you guys mind taking your bussiness somewhere else?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Come on Effie." I laugh when haymitch tries to loosen her corsett and Effie slaps him accross the face in the hallway.

"Are you here to finnish your painting it's in my office."

"Yeah, Ill go get it." I ran and almost tripped myself getting into his office. I stared blankley at Katniss Everdeen grabbing her Flute out of the corner of the band room. Thank god this window is tinted. She brushed her fingers agaisnt the Paino And I watched as she smiled to herself. I frowned when Marvel walked into the room. Marvel smiled at Katniss and she smiled back I could almost feel my heart breaking at every word that was spoken out of their mouthes. Marvel finally came close to her grabbed her hips and kissed her. My eyes started to tear up. Thanks for breaking my heart you bitch. Fuck you Katniss and Marvel to. I promised myself i wouldn't say this anymore but it seemed to slip off my train of thoughts on how the hell I have to kill Marvel. The art teacher walked into his office and stared at me.

"Let them get in trouble for making out at school, Just stay out of it their both trouble." I know. I said to myself hurtfuly. Why is she kissing Marvel when she was flirting with me yesterday. I long for her the throw herself over my lap for her phone and for her to stare at me lovingly across the lake.

"It's fine their dating."

"Alright then, why don't you get started on the rest of your painting?"

"Yeah,... Ok" I stepped out of his office and sat on the counter with red and black paint and a thin tip brush. By the end of class i was finnished and it was one of my best. It was a painting of a lake with a sunset behind it but because of my mood i did a red wash over it. I let my feeling spill out onto the canvas. I wrote barely visible on the back of the canvas, fuck you marvel. I took the canvas with me and into the parking lot only to find marvel wrapping his arms around Katniss and kissing her rapidly. That should be my moment, I think to myself and start to go towards my car. Marvel holds katniss up agaisnt his camaro and flicks me off behind her back. He throws her into the car with visable lipstick all over his face.

"Hi Peeta." Katniss says from the car next to me.

"Hi." I turn the car on and drive away before the tears start to rush out of my face. How can I possibly be hurt this much in one day? I park by my bakery only to find my brother Rye and Mitch in a scream fight.

"What's the fight about now?"

"He was looking at my girl! Your a year younger than me Mitch!"

"So what im 20!" Rye goes for mitch throught and push them both apart and my mother comes rushing out the door.

"stop it both of you! Peeta your father needs you."

"Ok." I go into the kitchen and see my father with an icing tube and his hand giving one to me.

"Is that a new painting?" He asks when he looks at my canvas "Give it here." He says with a smile and I hand it over. "Why did you put red on top of it?"

"The lake isn't my favorite place anymore but i didn't want to leave the painting unfinished."

"Oh alright." He hand me an icing tube and we finish the cake for my grandmothers birthday.

"You should head down to the lake maybe you'll change your mind about hating it." I nod and grab my sketch book. I walk down the my side of the lake . I see Katniss and Marvel across the lake and she's sitting in his lap while he holds her. Really? Why are they everywhere I turn around and head to the more hidden part of the lake with trees to hide my tears. I watch them and sketch, I feel like a bystander watching them while I was wishing it was me holding Katniss. I will hold Katniss how does the stupidest guy in the world that's a drug addict and a alochalic get Katniss Everdeen? She probably doesn't know about those problems. I get alittle closer to the scene so i can hear them without being seen.

"Are you going to Cato's party this saturday?"

"Yeah, can I take you?"

"I guess." I feel like im almost growling to myself.

"Ok, hey what time is it?"

"Hold on let me get my phone, It's like 7 we should go back home."

"Is your sister home yet?"

"Yeah she's home she had early release today."

"Awww come on!" She punches him in the shoulder and he leans in to kiss her, She accepts and runs her hand through his hair. I feel my hair, My hair is probably softer than his she would like to run her fingers through my hair than his. I have to go to that party. **Now I know im obssessed**.

XxxKatnissxxX

I see Marvel waiting by his Camaro and blush at the sight of flowers he has in his hand.

"Ready to go?" He asks and i blush when he kisses me and i accept his flowers.

"Yeah come on." He drives to the woods and i immediately see the flowers and candels right by the river side. We have been dating for 2 years now and i guess he wanted to have a date before we headed off for Cato's party.

"Romantic enough?" I smile and kiss him fully on the lips with the intention of making him fall onto the grass. He stands still and hoists me up onto his lap. "Is this are regular sitting position now. I smile lightly and nod my head agaisnt his chest. he reaches his arms around me.

"How much time do we have before cato's party?"

"Like 5 minutes i didn't think we would be here so off schedule we should probably head out his house is farther than 5 minutes."

"Ok..." I say upset because we didn't get to lay on each other by the river.

"We can come back here after the party if you want."

"Ok!" I get up off his lap and hop into the car across the grass.

"Ready to go?" He asks and i nod while he drives out for the party. While were in the car he's smirking suspiciously, i get alittle scared at what i see thinking he might do something stupid at the party since I already know that there's gonna be lot's of alchohal at Cato's party. We arrive and i see Clove, Glimmer, Annie, And Madge sitting around Finnick Odair laughing at every sentance he says.

"Hey guys." I smile at all of my hypnotized friends and laugh when they all say hi accept for a determined Delly staring longingly at Finnick.

"Wassup MoFo's?" Cato stumbles out of his manchine door already seemingly drunk. "Hey Marvel, Hey Katniss." He raises his eyebrow and goes in for a hug but Marvel grabs me close to him and Cato laughs.

"Im gonna let that one go because your drunk." Marvel releases his grip around my waist alittle less and I watch as he frowns at Cato. Cato Grins micheviously and I turn my head in utter disgust.

"Hi Cato..."

"Why do you seem so mad at me what the hell did i do?" He stumbles to put his hand on my shoulder but Marvel steps back grabbing my shoulder.

"Nothing, im fine." I look across to the window and see Peeta with his hand on the window frame and his other hand on his forehead in distress. I look at Marvel and he's still looking alittle awkward at me. "What's Peeta doing here?"

"Oh him, Haha I guess he's still crushing on you." Marvel looks at Cato in confusion and I smirk innocently at him.

"I'll kill his ass!"

"Calm down dude I know like 20 other guys that have a crush on her, Mellark probably Fuckin' loves her."

"Whatever, Katniss just stay away from him."

"But he's my friend..."

"I don't care who's your boyfriend?"

"Ok, ok fine i won't talk to him." I stare back at the ground hoping something good will happen tonight. Wishing that Peeta's heart wasn't so far broken from my acts of unkindness. I'll fix it tonight.

"Well come on losers! The party's inside!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Come on Katniss!" He grabs my wrist and leads me through Cato's huge house like I havn't spent long nights on Cato's bathroom floor before. "Wanna sit down?" He motions toward an empty 2 seater couch and I nod back at him. He smiles and spots Cato across the room. "Can i go get a drink?!"

"Yeah sure." I would usually say no to this question but my head is spinning.

"Ok be back soon!" I lean in to kiss him on the cheek but he plunges back and runs towards the bar. I turn around and see Peeta upset at what he just saw I spot him spying on me and smile at him and say hi. He smiles and i think i just fixed his heart alittle. I smile pleased with myself. A while goes by and Marvel hasn't come back for a while so i get up only to find a druken Cato and Marvel sitting at the bar laughing hysterically.

"Hi Marv-" He cuts me off with his mouth and slips his tounge into my mouth, Im not used to him like this. My friends laugh, Cato smiles, and Peeta frowns. Nobody else in the room notices because everyones drunk.

"Let's go upstairs." I nod scaredly. And turn to see what Cato says.

"Have fun you two!" Noboy else seems to notice Marvel and me stumbleing up the stairs because everyones drunk. Excpet for Peeta.

XxxPeetaxxX

I watch as a drunk Marvel and a seemingly scared Katniss stumble up the stairs to a bedroom. My heart breaks with every step they take towards the bedroom. That should be my moment, He's not even asking her if he can have sex with her he just insists. That's horrible she deserves better than that. Her first time should be with me, I should jump in and punch Marvel right in the face and take Katniss away from him. But i'll probably never get her alone to tell her how much I love her. We're probably not going to ever get a moment like we did at the lake, that was probably the best day of my life just for 5 minutes I felt like she was mine, that Marvel didn't exist that she at least knew my name. Now it's differnt in this moment everything freezes my head spins and the only thing I can focus on is Katniss smiling at me. Why the hell is she smiling at me? Is she mocking me? Or just saying that her smile is like a punch in the chest right to me or like a fuck you from a girl you love. I just bow my head and fight back tears. 3 girls from the bar are staring at me and i almost jump out of my chair to leave but they stop me. "Hi" There all wearing skanky tang tops that aren't the least bit appealing to me. One girl get's ealbowed for saying hi to me first. "We saw you sitting on the couch wanna have a drink with us?"

"No thanks im heading home." And just like that I was out the door with a broken hearts and nothing else to say to them. I can't resist the thought of Marvel and katniss in the bedroom. There probably up the stairs already looking for an empty room. My heart sinks again. I turn the key to my car and spot Gale Hawthorne walking up to Marvels car with a key pointed like a pencil in his hand. Oh shit, he's gonna key scratch something. I'll probably get blamed for it condsidering that I beat the hell out of him. "Gale!" The enraged boy turns hus head towards mine and I almost want to punch him.

"What!?"

"What are you doing! That's Marvel's car!"

"Yeah im key scratching on it dumbass."

"Do you want all of his friends to come after you?"

"Fine." He throws the key into his car jumps into it and drives off. I just prevented another disaster from happening. Marvel comes running out of the door looking at Gale throwing him a Fuck you through his window.

"What happend!"

"Gale was gonna key scratch something into your car. I stopped him your welcome."

"Thanks man." He pats me on the back and he has a frown on his face. "That's probably the highlight of my day."

"Uhh ok. Well I should be heading home."

"Nah man have a couple of drinks with us."

"Uhhh no I already turned down 3 skanky girls and if I walk back into there they might ambush me or something."

"Haha alright then And by the way don't shoot looks at my girl." He smirks micheviously as me and then walks off towards Cato's party again.

XxxKatnissxxX

I wait for Marvel to come back to our room since we saw Gale trying to destroy his beloved car. I hear someone stumbleing up the stairs and assume that it's Marvel. Sure enough it is. I lay flat on the soft bed half naked waiting for Marvel. He burts through the door slams it behind him and locks it. He throws himself on top of me, Ripping his own clothes off. "Sorry it took me a while to stop Gale."

"That's ok." He pulls my underwear off and unhooks my bra.

"It's warmer under the blankets." He rips the covers up and throws me under them, He slides his boxers off and smiles at my breasts. "Well have some fun with those tonight." He pins me to the bed takes a condom out from the side dresser and slides it on. He pins me back down further into the bed and slides himself into me. It doesn't feel amazing it just feels like somethings inbetween my legs it's just sex it's not making love like I thought it would be. I moan to make him happy even though this isn't even close to pleasure. "Tell me it's big." He plants sloppy kisses all over my torso under the covers and pulls me under the covers too.

"Its so big." Even though im lieing he smiles and sets me in his lap wrapping his arms around me still connected. At smile at him and he lays me flat on the bed and hits the same spot repeatedly.

"Want some more." He flows and I feel him grow harder inside me. Cato knocks on the door, marvel frowns. "What Cato?"

"How's it going."

"Oh just go away Cato."

"Fine, Fine"

"Sorry, Can we get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah." I pull him closer but he sits straight up and lifts me into his lap.

"Im in charge." He slides back in and grabs my thighs closer to him he parts my legs further and throws me agaisnt the pillow.

"Marvel can we stop?"

"No." He plants more sloppy kisses on my torso and feels my breasts.

"Marve-" He cuts me off with his mouth again and I obey him grabbing onto his neck he slaps my hands off his neck and slides out of me.

"Whatever im done anyway." I go to cuddel with him but he just pushes me off of him and I don't say anything else. I fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the night because Marvel kicks my legs while he's sleeping. He wakes up. I reach my hand toward his hair to run my finger through it but he slaps my hand away. I almost forgot about the picnic but i didn't want to go to it anymore. I get up in the morning around 6 and put my clothes on, heading to my Uncle Snow's house I don't have my parents and sister anymore since the accident. We were walking through the seam to go get a cake for Prim's birthday but we saw someone getting robbed my father stepped in to help but my mother pulled him back my mother shoved me into a store and i hid under a table i heard 3 gunshots and walked outside only to find the criminal smiling at me and running with a purse and just like that they were gone forever. I don't mind my Uncle Snow though he's rich I have a huge room and we live in a manchine that's the way I got Marvel as my boyfriend his dad owns a huge company the my Uncle Snow plans on joining he has a contract for him to sign he wants marvel to marry me making the companies conjoined forever. Even though im not sure if I love Marvel i would do it for my Uncle. I step by the gate and I type in the code to get inside I head through the house up to my room and to my cell phone 3 new messages from Marvel.

_sorry about last night_

_text me back I love you baby_

_Please talk to me you left me alone this morning_

He called 10 times to. That's a typical Marvel thing If you don't text back he will stop at nothing to get his point through. I get some new clothes on and head for school. I drive to my school and find a note from Marvel in my locker

_Dear Katniss,_

_Last night was the best night of my life i don't want you to be mad at me for not stopping when you told me to i couldn't help myself i was so far into the moment i couldn't stop don't just throw away us i love you baby._

_-Marvel_

The most disturbing thing about that letter is that he says us like he picked me when his father insisted on us dating and probably after college our marriage.

XxxPeetaxxX

I watch Katniss Everdeen frown at a note look up at me and smile. I can't stay mad at her I smile back forgeting what she did last night made me sob until 3 in the morning. I head into science class and sit down at my regular desk Katniss sits 2 rows in front of me so i have a better angel for staring at her longingly until i have to take a quiz or answer a question.

"Alright class! to start off this week i will be giving out a project i have paired partners and they are boy girl! So no whining!"

_Clove and cato_

_Glimmer and finnick_

_Delly and Marvel_

_Madge and Gale_

_Katniss and Peeta_

_Venia and Cinna_

_Annie and Scena_

I cut off when I realized that i was going to be working with Katniss. Katniss and me sitting all alone somewhere. Even if this is homework im gonna make it as clear as possible that i need her more than air to breathe. Mrs. Trinket announced about 8 more peoples names smiles were exchanged and Katniss sat still and listened if this were a cartoon i would have hearts in my eyes. After class I went up to Katniss and finally got my courage up to talk i smiled as warm as I could.

"So I guess were partners!" I said smiling at her hoping that she broke up with Marvel already so I could keep her.

"Yeah i guess." She was rapidly gathering her stuff to get home since next was lunch period and we could go get lunch somewhere if we wanted to.

"So when should we start working?"

"Huh, Oh yeah the project umm come over tonight at around 7:30 i have nothing to do we can get started."

"Ok sounds good." She scribbled her address and her cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Ill see you tonight." I smiled to myself and Mrs. Trinket caught me.

"Peeta it's just a project get to lunch." She giggled slightly and i stumbled to my locker and threw my books into it. I caught sight of Marvel with his arm up by the next locker trying to talk to her but she just burst her locker open in front of his face and he frowned I smiled bigger, Today could not go any better but i got stumped i saw Delly next to Finnick and I think they were going to lunch together I was corrected Delly's my best friend and she finally has a boyfriend. I was more happy for her than I was about my date with Katniss. I knew it wasn't a date to her but it was to me. I can't bring flowers though because that would be wierd. I would have to settle for just doing most of the work and making sure Katniss didn't lift a finger while i was over. Finnick gave me a thumbs up behind Delly's back and I laughed Marvel was punching a locker. and i watched his anger grow.

"What are you looking at Mellark!" I rolled my eyes and went to lunch at my grandpa's Since it was my grandma's birthday I brought the cake i decorated with my father over and she Smiled with bright eyes even in her old age. Grandpa was sitting by the tv watching an old movie and yapping on about some baseball scores. Since he knew I played baseball, I didn't really like Baseball until I overheard katniss talking to Marvel about how much she loves Baseball and goes to every school game so i joined the team and saw her in the Bleachers everyday except for the last games when i sat on the bench because a fly ball hit me in the face. Today just got even better I saw my grandmother happy wich rarely happens because she's always in hospitals and im the only grandson she has that visits her. Today is going to be perfect.

XxxKatnissxxX

I watched posters for the Prom coming up in 2 weeks be hung up I probably have to go with Marvel watch Peeta go with some girl that he doesn't look pleased with and all of my friends get drunk from alcohohal that clove always brings since it helps her watch Cato and Glimmer dance without trying to kill herself. I wanted to hide so i skipped the rest of school and hid in my bedroom reading more texts from Marvel

_Can i come over we can do it until you want to stop_

_Your uncle isn't going to be happy _

_Please talk to me send me a picture just something_

_Prom is in 2 weeks we have to make up ill do anything _

_I didn't mean to not stop I promise next time I will _

_Please Katniss talk to me_

I finally replied with "Leave me alone you have a football game." and I layed on my bed. I heard the buzzer go off at 7 and i saw all of my friends at the gate. I let them in and I was greeted by Clove's crying. "What's wrong Clove?"

"Glimmer and Cato had sex!" She started to sob through her fingers and i didn't mind patting her on the back while she cried. Madge started to cough in my face.

"God im so sorry im really sick I just felt bad for clove."

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to." They left 10 minutes later and I realized how sick Madge really was she was walking funny and she started to faint unexpectedly. The clock turned to 7:30 and i heard Peeta hit the buzzer my head started to spin and i think i caught whatever Madge had. I buzzed him in and gathered my head. "Hi Peeta." I said alittle hazily since my vision was alittle bouncy and my head was spinning akwardly

"Hi katniss are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine, Just alittle beaten that's all." my voice was barely audioable and i started to fall and faint but Peeta caught me and layed me on the couch i was sure he was gonna leave since I was sick but he didnt he just put his backback down and grabbed a pillow for my head I cralwed over to his lap and plopped myself down he tangeled his fingers with my left hand and I layed my head agaisnt his chest. His heart was beating rapidly and that was enough for me to know that he had a crush on me or that he was terrified of me he just put me in his arms and carried me to the couch I started to cry but he pulled me up again into his arms and i was still confused why he was being so nice to me when i have never gave him the light of day.

"Shhhh, shhhh it's ok do you feel better." I nodded agaisnt his chest and i felt like a child, Marvel never treaded me this way Peeta actually cared and i didn't think were going to be working on a project tonight.

"Do you want me to go find you a blanket? I don't know where they are I don't want to snoop around your house." I nodded agaisnt his chest and pointed to downstairs and he set me down on the couch and by the time i was ready to close my eyes Peeta put a blanket over me and i fell asleep I could almost hear a faint "Yes!" Before I closed my eyes and i smiled.

* * *

When I woke up I found a note and breakfest on the table obiously my uncle didn't make it because he was out of town. I got dressed and remembered the project I saw a text on my phone from Marvel and Peeta I read the texts before the Note on the table.

_Marvel:_

_I miss you_

_Please talk to me_

_You really are stubborn_

_Im coming over tonight with condoms_

_Peeta: _

_Don't worry about the project I did alot of research and finished it after you fell asleep i emailed it to you your in good hands I tried really hard :)_

I always love it when people send me smiley faces. I saved Peeta's message for last because i knew he would make up for all the nasty things Marvel would say. I went to open the note and found Peeta's handwriting.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Sorry that I couldn't make a better breakfest there are so many cabnits and fridges and eletronical stuff that i coudln't figure out so i just made you pancakes in the kitchen and left orange juice on the table behind you if you wake up alittle late you can put the pancakes in the microwave_

_-Peeta_

Why was he being so sweet to me? I barely talk to him. we held hands ounce after he beat the shit out of gale but that's it. I havn't talked to him before that this was insane i don't know what to do at this point Marvel's coming over tonight wanting to have sex and it's after another Football game so he would already be sweating and angry about an interception or a tackel on him.

XxxPeetaxxX

I watched Katniss go to her locker from inside of Science class and smile at me when she walked into the room. Mrs. Trinket gave us a lecture on manner's when Finnick blew a kiss to Delly while she was talking about Minerals. After class Katniss stopped me outside of the door in my mind she pinned me to the lockers and kissed me until Marvel walked in and I beat the hell out of him and won Katniss. But in Reality She just stopped me.

"Thanks for being so nice."

"No problem. You just seemed sick, Do you feel better at least."

"Yeah and about the project-"

"No, No don't worry about it, it's finished anyway."

"Thank you so much." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek and then scattered off. My whole face light up like I just had sex but i didn't it was just a kiss but from Katniss Everdeen it was exactly like sex for me. I wouldn't let marvel get in the way between me an her he doesn't deserve a sweet, kind, and loving girl like Katniss from my point of view he deserves a hooker. I couldn't hold Katniss today so I just replayed Last night in my head over and over again until I got a text from Venia asking if I wanted to come to her pool party she immediately said "Katniss is coming." right after i replied no and then i replied with a yes. I could almost hear Venia laughing ounce she got the text i got all my information from Venia about Katniss. I probably know Katniss more than I know myself. After school was over I scattered back to my house since I had the day off, Got on my ipad and went onto spray can. It's like one way that i express myself. I followed Katniss on her Spray Can account and her drawings were really good probably as good as mine I hoped that one day I would date her and we could share an account drawing each other kissing and holding hands and things that boyfriend and girlfriend do. I would know because ive had 6 girlfriends trying to feel for them they way I feel for Katniss but it never happens. I checked my followers and I was still behind katniss at 205,653 followers she was at over three-hundered-thousand followers she has amazing pictures of her and marvel holding hands by a river and I wanted to kill myself when I saw them. I drew a picture of me holding katniss in my arms with her kissing my cheek in her white converse but I changed her hair color so Katniss wouldn't see it but ill change it later. My art teacher followed me and Katniss was even better than him.

"Hey Peeta!" I heard Rye call me from the kitchen.

"what!" I yelled back at him when I was transfixed in a picture I was drawing of Katniss and me kissing by the lockers.

"Jesus pissy Venia wanted to clarify on some party or something."

"Whatever, Yeah tell her I said Yeah."

"Ok." Rye slammed the front door and Bristle was in his bedroom because i could hear "Call Me Maybe" blasting from her room. I hate that song and I like Evanscene a lot better and Rihanna and really good singers and stuff. Paramore's pretty good to but their songs remind me of Katniss so I had to stop depressing myself.

"You alright." I turned my head to see a famialer face.

"Hi Katniss." She plopped herself down on the bed right next to me and made me inch my hand closer to hers. It's become a reflex to hold her hand whenever she's close enough for me to hold her hand.

"Watch'a drawin'?"

"Nothing." I quickly slammed the case cover over my ipad and Katniss smiled jump over me and grabbed my ipad, I think it's revenge for stealing her phone last time she took a picture of me.

"Oh come on a passcode lock!"

"They do come in handy." I pushed her againt the matress and settled myself next to her. She smiled at me and I ran my fingers through her hair. I dreamed of running my hands through her ink hair since I was 12.

"Yeah I guess." She wrapped an arm around my neck. "I broke up with Marvel." I pushed her arm off me and sat up.

"Wait what?"

"What, I broke up with Marvel for you."

"No, no don't do that." She held up our intwined fingers in front of my face.

"This is what I want Peeta." I smiled and took her into my arms still holding her hand.

"He's gonna beat me up."

"Not if im around."

"He wouldn't care." I kissed the top of her forehead and she ran her fingers through my hair. Finally what ive wanted.

"Not if i had a cell phone and 911 on speed dial." I laughed and got back onto my ipad and I had a new text from Venia Katniss settled her head on my chest holding my arm with her other hand.

_Your welcome_

I know what she men't so i didn't text back and I held Katniss until the morning came.

XxxKatnissxxX

I woke up and headed over to my house my uncle was waiting at the counter with his morning paper and a coffee.

"Marvel left you something on the fireplace. Oh how I despise young love." Oh god no. Marvel probably left something romantic and he thinks that would make up for it all. I walked into the living room and found 30 roses in a huge plastic wrap with a note tied to it unopened, this is probably the most romantic thing that he has ever done for me.

_Katniss,_

_Please forgive me, I love you baby I couldn't come over last night my coach held me at practice but im coming tonight be ready and wear something sexy . _

_-Marvel_

I just won't buzz him in, He knows he can't get through any other way ill just go to sleep and not buzz him in. It doesn't help that my uncle is going to be gone for 2 weeks on a bussiness trip so he wont be here tonight to protect me. I watched the clock tick down to 7 when the game ends it takes about 5 minutes for Marvel to run here from his game. Sure enough 5 minutes later he was standing at my gate with his football gear on. He buzzed the house "Baby let me in I have something special for you, Listen you and I both know I can break in very easil just buzz me in and save me the trouble." I hit the button and responded with a No. He climbed the side of the gate and grabbed a key from under the mat. Oh god no I forgot that I told him where the spear key was. "Katniss?" I could hear him drop his gear on the floor and by the time reached my door he threw his jersey off.

"Marvel-"

"Just don't say anything."

"But I Don't wanna do this i broke up with you, It's over."

"Excuse me?!"

"It's over."

"NO NO ONE TELLS ME WHEN IT'S OVER!"

"Marvel don't scream I have neighbors."

" I DON'T CARE! IT CAN'T BE OVER! 2 AND A HALF YEARS JUST DOWN THE DRAIN?!"

"Marvel just st-" He cut me off with his hand he slapped me across the face. I jumped off the bed and he walked towards my window and sat in the window pane. I rubbed my cheek and he rubbed the bruise Gale gave him last week after fighting in the fields.

"I need you to do something for me." I turned my head and consiered this before speaking since it could be ridecolous.

"What?"

"Get your sweet little ass over here and fuck me."

"No." I stared at hid with a scowl and I remembered when he said that he loved it when I scowled so I stopped. I Hate This. I ran toward the door and headed for Peeta's house.

"Where do you think youre going?!"

"To Peeta's where im safe." I slammed the door shut and Marvel followed me all the way down the stairs yelling at me to get my ass back into bed but i just ignored him because i knew Peeta would never treat me this way. By the time i got into my car Marvel was screaming at me through the window and I just kept ignoring him, I drove away fastly alittle to fast for me to read warning signs or speed limits. There was a shdow at the end of the road that kept coming closer to me I nodded my head im going to fast i couldnt even tell what color that car was. I tried to slow down but my breaks werent working when I started down a hill the car got faster and faster then SLAM i hit a pole and blood was dripping down my face my head was smashed from the side and had glass in it I noticed that a hote was tied to the pedal that i hadnt noticed earlier it said "If i cant have you no one can." Then i saw Marvels car pull up behind me and snatch the note from the pedal knowing that i saw it.

"See this? Huh Katniss?! This is only gonna get worse and dont expect me to only do this to you watch this happen to Peeta to!" Marvel laughed and got into his car and drove off. Within 4 minutes the ambulance was there and i fainted knowing that I was gonna die even if this didnt kill me.

XxxPeetaxxX

I woke up in the morning feeling amazing since i had just gotten a girlfriend i smiled at a text from Katniss that said coming over. When did i get this? I looked at the delivery time and it said 7:07 pm. Thats impossible maybe my phoe shut off she never got here.. I called venia and asked if Katniss was ok.

"You havnt heard?! Katnis crashed her car last night!"

"WHAT? Is she ok!? What hospital is she at?!"

"Panem Clinic, She's in a coma." Oh, god Oh, god as soon as shes mine something bad happens to her i have to go visit her.

"Ok thanks bye."

"Wait peeta!-" I shut my phone before she could finnish and got flowers on my way to the hospital I ended up in the parking lot and made my way through the doors feeling like i was walking through the devils cave i didnt wanna see Katniss hurt it just makes me hurt. But I knew it would be completely jackassy if I didnt show up.

"What room is Katniss Everdeen in?"

"You cant see her"

"Why not?"

"Shes in a coma only parents can come if the paitent is in a coma."

"She doesnt have parents." The nurse looked up at me looking surprised.

"507, but you didnt hear it from me."

"Thank you so much." I left running through floors and differnet halls. I finally found her room and prepared myself before i opened to door and put the flowers in front of me. I opened the door and found Marvel leaning over her saying nasty things like expect more. And i lost my cool.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Visting my girlfriend do you have a problem nerd?"

"Shes not your girlfriend! What has she broken up with you 3 times now? Your that retarded its over shes my girlfriend now!"

"Oh look at loser trying to stand up for himself, well to bad shes way outta your leauge bro you just leave before you embarress yourself anymore."

"Embarress myself? wow your sitting here standing over your "Girlfriend" thats in a coma, which i dont doubt that you caused telling her to expect more im sure the police would find that interesting." I opened my phone and Marvel must have saw the reflection of my contacts on the window because he lunged at me and a nurse came and lead him out so i locked the door.

"Katniss. I promise that ill protect you from him." I kissed her on the cheek and put the flowers on her nightstand. "He'll never hurt you like this again." I held her hand for 3 days straight because i was afraid that if i let go i would lose her. At day 4 she finally rolled over on her side.

"Peeta?" Her voice was barely audioable and i was greatful to even hear her voice.

"Im here. ill always be here." she smiled and i crawled to the other side of the bed without all the cords on it and layed with her for quite a while.

"Marvel did this. There was a note in my car hes gonna hurt you."

"Dont worry about me im worried about you."

"No he cant hurt you!" her heart monitor went up and i finally realized that she loved me as much as I loved her.

"He wont i promise." I kissed her on the mouth for the first time and her heart monitor steadyed, I smiled and she fell asleep in my arms for another night. After about 1 week of staying in the hospital and cuddleing and kissing she was finally let out with stitches on her shoulder.

"I guess im not wearing a strapless dress to the prom." She smiled when i was driving her home. When we got there i insisted that i carried her into her room instead of her walking. She smiled again and jumped into my arms, I carried her upstairs to her room she put her hands over her mouth and i set her down easily the whole room was trashed things were unpluged her phone was laying on the ground probably the only thing not broken.

"Oh my god hes here..." I ran over and concealed her in my arms and read the message on the phone.

_You two are real dumbasses hope you like my arrengements ill be waiting for you to get home_

_-Marvel_

"Lats go to my house take your homework and clothes."

"Ok." She gathered her stuff and i watched a little puppy run up to her feet. "I forgot about Zoey."

"Take her with you I dont want Marvel hurting your pets either." I picked the little pug up and we got into my car and drove away. I seemed like Katniss was still afraid of riding in cars but i checked the breaks before we started driving and fixed the cut wire because I knew Marvel would do that. We ended up in my room and i put all of Katniss's clothes into the bottom of my closet and settled everything in. "Look good." All she did was hug me for probably 2 minutes.

"Perfect." She layed down on my bed and grabbed my ipad from the countertop. "So whats the passowrd exactly.

"Oh, id never tell you! Gimme that." I grabbed the ipad and entered my passcode and katniss grabbed it back.

"You have to download this awesome app."

"Spraycan i have it."

"Oh i didnt know that..."

"I know." She grabbed out her ipad and handed me back mine.

"Then we have something to do all week." She smiled and layed her head on my chest while i watched her draw.

"Its amazing how you can do that."

"What draw?"

"Yeah its amazing."

"Yours are better."

"No way your the 4 most popular artist one here and im the 6th."

"you know we could be in first."

"I know, do you wanna fuse accounts?"

"Yeah it would give us something to do." She typed in all the codes and eventually our page hit 600 thousand followers and everyone was commenting oh my god you guys fused?! On our page.

"Seems like were first now" She laughed and we spent the rest of the day replying to all these people. With questions like do you know each other in real life? This was probably the best day of my life.

* * *

**Chapter 1! thanks guys for all your support throughout the process and my scketchy phases. BUT it isnt over yet As Cato says he's gonna get revenge... **


End file.
